


Honey Moon Waves

by oracleofthenorth



Category: One Piece
Genre: LawLu - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracleofthenorth/pseuds/oracleofthenorth
Summary: Law and Luffy tied the knot and fleed to an undisclosed motel by the ocean, to laze around and make love over and over again. Law starts getting bondage kinky and Luffy is all too happy to try it.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Honey Moon Waves

Just as the morning became the afternoon, Law carried a drenched Luffy in his arms. Luffy had insisted on lunch, and then afterwards insisted on playing in the surf. “Don’t worry, Torao! We’ll only go in up to our knees.” Law remained on the shore and had one or two instances in which he feared he’d lost Luffy forever. His worst nightmare flashed before his eyes as Luffy laughed and fell beneath the shallow water. Luffy always managed to pop back up in fits of laughter, but Law stood with a ‘room’ and a sea shell ready to swap with his fool-hardy lover. He was taking no risks.  
He pushed through the door to their room with his back, as Luffy was wrapped around his front like the little monkey he was. The hotel was actually just an oceanside motel. They’d decided not to stay in some fancy place where nobles go. They wanted to stay where pirates were welcome. Hidden in secret from any prying eyes or interested parties of foes.

Law set Luffy on the bed and stretched out over him, their lips not parting for a second. They were completely alone together. No loud, annoying crews or enemies to interrupt. Law’s penis twitched to life in his jeans. They’d made love all day, everyday since they arrived, and still he wanted more. He noticed Luffy’s was hard, and that he had begun grinding it against Law’s leg. Law moved his hand down and Luffy grinded into his palm through his damp shorts. It took Law’s breath away, feeling Luffy’s need in all its 4.5 inch glory, like a small mushroom swelling with spores after a heavy rainfall. “Torao...I…” Luffy grit his teeth “I’m gonna...I’m..” Law removed his hand and Luffy’s hips bucked against the thin air. His cheeks flushed red, he needed Law to finish him. Reaching into his shorts with his own hand, he had just barely made contact, before Law’s large hand slipped in as well and pulled Luffy’s hand out and above his head. Luffy kicked his legs a little in protest. “C’’mon Tra-guy” He pleaded. Law smiled and grasped Luffy’s other hand above his head too. Luffy was just tired enough from the sea water, to be unable or willing to resist. Law reached under the bed and pulled out a medical bag. In it were his...tools. He tied Luffy’s hands up and produced a piece of black material which he used to cover Luffy’s eyes, tying it around his head. “Let’s play a game, Mugiwara-ya.” Luffy trembled in helpless bliss, penis standing hard and straight up. “Let’s play….where is the edge of Mugiwara-ya?” 

Luffy didn’t know what that meant but he was excited to find out. He smiled, thrilled to have a new challenge. Law undressed Luffy, setting his erection free. It flexed in the dark motel room, dripping every so slightly, glistening, self-lubricating. Law squeezed it lightly, and ever so gently rubbed circles with his thumb, finding each pleasure point and exciting it, just to let his hand go slack. Luffy whined and bit his lip. “Toaro...pleasmmghm!” Law had shoved a ball gag into Luffy’s mouth and took great pleasure in tightening the strap. Luffy struggled against it, still trying to yell at Law. How dare he?! This was cheating! Law smiled and put a finger to his lips “Hush now, Mugiwara-ya. I don’t need your mouth just yet.” Luffy hadn’t noticed the cuffs closing around his ankles either, until it was too late. Law had a metal spreader bar by the foot of the bed, and now Luffy’s legs couldn’t close. Law flipped Luffy onto his stomach, before pulling him up by his hips. Luffy’s bare ass was forced straight up in the air, his face gagged and stuffed into the bedspread. “MMM! AAAYY! TWAA..ummm ohhh…” Law had grabbed hold of Luffy’s vulnerable nutsack, and he palmed Luffy’s balls, gently squeezing and releasing. Luffy could have melted right into the bedspread. His tiny asshole puckered and pulsed, as if it were reaching out to pull Law in. Law took great delight in this spectacle. His own raging erection in one hand, Luffy’s whole package in the other. “MMRrremmm! Groooooan..” Luffy shouted and whimpered against the gag in his mouth. He was so completely fucked and he knew it. Law was going to do whatever he wanted with his body. It made him shiver with excitement. Law let his fingers glide slowly back and forth, prodding slightly into Luffy here and there. Luffy’s toes curled and he banged his forehead against the mattress. Law suddenly pulled out a bit of soft rope. Luffy cursed his blindfold and he arched to see what Law was doing anyway. With the skilled hands of a surgeon, Law tied Luffy’s penis and balls together in one neat package. Luffy flexed against the rope, it was like a small cage, and his inflamed genitals raged against their trap..This was not fair! There was no way he could rub off like this.  
Suddenly the warm, heavily lubricated tip of Law’s 9 inches of heavy, pulsing, dick moved in. Luffy slammed his head against the bed again. His prostate was about to be plundered and he had no way of relieving himself. Law savored his little lover’s squirming, slowly pushing more inside, inch by inch. “It’s alright” he leaned over and murmured softly into Luffy’s ear with a diabolical chuckle. “Just let it happen” “MMKMGRBERRRRRMM” “SSssshhh” Law was in his true element and his face glowed with pride and excitement. “This is what you get, when you scare me on the beach like that” Inch by inch deeper he pushed. Luffy tried to kick but his legs were immobilized. “What would I do with all this dick if I didn’t have this piece of ass to fuck?” All Luffy could do was twitch in vein as Law pushed deeper and deeper into his eager asshole. Once he was balls-deep, Law leaned over to whisper in Luffy’s ear again. “Do you have something to say for yourself before I begin...surgery?” He grinned like a madman and had blindfolded Luffy for this very reason. Luffy whimpered and whined. He’d never been so turned on in his whole damn life. “Mmmm...moahhh..mmm..” He growled. Law still dressed in his most villainous grin chuckled a little more “so be it.” He leaned his hips back, and even though they were covered Luffy still squeezed his eyes shut. ‘Thump.’ one thrust. “MMMMM!!!” ‘Thump’ another. “MMErrrrMerme!!!” ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck’ Law was thrusting back and forth, smashing Luffy’s prostate hard and fast. “!!!!” Luffy had no words, he just grabbed as much of the bedspread as he could, kneeling in such a vulnerable position, and squeezed. Law slapped Luffy’s ass and gripped a handful of it in his long fingers, until the tan skin turned sheet white. Luffy screamed against the gag. He needed Law to keep fucking. Sensing this, Law withdrew completely, He disappeared to freshen up in the bathroom for a minute, then he strode quickly and deliberately across the room, flipping Luffy around to face him. “Torao..I need you to...mmmm!” Law removed the ballgag and not an instant later replaced it with his huge, veiny cock. Luffy choked and coughed, still blindfolded and disoriented. The steady pulse of his penis against its cage of rope was the only thing keeping him grounded. “Mmmm! Gurrgle Gurrgle MMM!” Law closed his eyes and hooked a hand around the side of Luffy’s mouth, keeping it forced open. He pushed further with each thrust, just to pull it out and slap his little mate with it. “Look at you, you poor creature” Law laughed and knew he couldn’t do this for long before he himself would cum. It was too perfect a sight. The infamous Straw Hat Luffy, blindfolded and begging for sex from the worst generation’s most cruel and brutal pirate, Trafalgar Law. Law almost spewed out a rope of cum on this thought alone. He pushed as far as he could down that perfect, precious throat, before again withdrawing. “Bitch.” He laughed and wiped Luffy’s chin where a spider’s web of saliva had collected. Luffy gagged and coughed. “Torao, this is so mmmMMMMMMMM!” Law had already shoved the ball gag back into Luffy’s mouth. His cruel, sly smile sat across his very pleased face. He pulled out a snail transponder camera and began taking photographs to jerk to later when the sea made them part again. He even removed the blindfold so that Luffy’s angry, humiliated, eyes could watch and stare back into the camera. “Yes. That’s it bitch. Just like that.” Law reached his free hand down to clutch his own penis and stroke it. “I could do this all weekend. I could keep you tied like this and just jerk off to your helplessness.” Luffy’s eyes grew wide and he struggled in vain against his bondage. Law released the ropes around Luffy’s genitals, only to find Luffy’s penis not only still standing at attention, but even arching up slightly. This was the horniest he’d ever seen his young lover. Luffy began rubbing himself against the bedspread, he needed relief somehow. Law filmed it for about 10 seconds. That was definitely going into his porn stash for later! He reached for Luffy’s face. “I’m going to remove this for now, but if you start to annoy me I’ll put it back on, after making you choke on my dick some more.” Luffy nodded seriously. Law removed the gag and Luffy coughed a bit. Law kissed him tenderly, and grabbed hold of Luffy’s thrusting erection. His touch alone made Luffy burst out pre-cum, which in turn made Law shoot the viscus substance as well. Law took on a heavy amount of lube, and he put their two palluses together. He began to stroke and the friction of rubbing and thrusting against each other put them both into a hazy ecstasy. Luffy’s head fell back, his mouth wide open and gasping. Law was devouring Luffy’s chest with kisses. He found a nipple and practically pulled Luffy’s whole pectoral into his mouth. He suckled fiercely and the sensation turned Luffy’s penis into a spigot-fountain. Thick white ropes of cum shot straight up, painting their faces and necks. Law began to unload only a second after Luffy. Luffy’s release never failed to bring Law to his own. Relief and pleasure shook their bodies, Law’s teeth sinking into Luffy’s nipple. He did not release until several moments after orgasm finally waned. Releasing Luffy from his remaining bondage, Law collected his little body in his arms and kissed the top of his head. He could be himself around Luffy, and that was a huge relief. Luffy was not afraid of him. After collapsing into a deeply restorative slumber in each other’s embrace, they awoke to the sunset seeping through the curtains. “Mugiwara-ya?” “Mmmm Torao..” “Do you want to walk on the beach?” Luffy sprung out of bed and yanked on his clothing from earlier. “Last one into the sea is a rotten apple!” Luffy was already out the door and bounding into the waves. Law gasped and hurriedly dressed. Mugiwara-ya might drown!!


End file.
